Reminisce
by Kawaii.Megami
Summary: 10 years passed and they're just getting a taste of the real world.


  
Reminisce  
By Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me, really. Everything belongs to Atlantic Alliance. (not Disney... *mumbles*)  
  
A/N: I know, I know... I haven't written in forever. I first wrote this to get rid of writer's block, but it didn't help... *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And please review. Oh, yeah. This fic is in Val's pov.   
  
***   
  
June 20, 2012. I can't believe I'm here again. Kingsport High. It has already been 10 years since I've left this place. Never actually thought I'll be here again, really. Not until I got the invitation for the 10-year reunion, anyway. Once I get through these doors right in front of me, I'll be able to see all my old friends. Well, almost all.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hank asked me. He always knew when something's wrong with me. I'm still wondering how come I was married to Jamie instead of him. He understands me much better than Jamie ever did.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, faking a smile. I don't know what Hank and I are. I think we're just friends. I mean, he's not with anyone seriously and I don't know if we're more than friends or not.   
  
Hank never went out since his wife died. Melanie Chung-Beecham. It was the worst death ever. She was killed by terrorists from a hate group that targets interracial marriage. I still don't get why people have problems against that. Hank and Melanie were facing interracial dating problems ever since they were in high school, when Hank realized what an idiot he was for letting her go off after the homecoming dance. I don't know if his asking her out was a mistake or not...  
  
After a while of staring at the building, we finally managed to push ourselves in. Our reunion was at the gym, which was quite different that I remembered it to be. A mural was painted onto the interior walls. The higher parts of the walls are nearly covered with flags announcing Kingsport High's basketball, football, soccer, and softball teams the city champions. The floorboards had been changed, now having a cobra in center court. The school had obviously bought a new set of bleachers. But other than that, the gym was the same.   
  
The room was flooded with people, mostly our old friends. I have to admit, not everyone was my friend. There were people that hated me, and there were some that I didn't like.   
  
After wandering around and saying 'hello's to a few random friends, Hank and I soon found Tyler talking to someone that was on the varsity football team with them when we were seniors. As we reached where they were standing, the guy left to say hi to some of his other friends.  
  
"Hank! Val!" Tyler exclaimed as we came closer. I regained my smile as I proceed into hugging him.   
  
"Tyler! How are you doing lately?" I asked with excitement in my voice. I haven't talked to him since... forever.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I just came back from England, actually. Haven't really seen anyone since I came back," Tyler explained, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"England. Wow," Hank commented.  
  
"Yeah. After she... left us, I just decided that we needed to get out of here, you know?" Tyler said sadly. His smiled turned into a slight frown.  
  
Hank nodded. "Definitely. I couldn't talk to anyone for months after what happened to Mel..."  
  
A few seconds of uncomfortable silent passed until I spoke up. "Did you guys hear that Lean Dean and Heather Stillmore got married?"   
  
That generated a round of chuckle. Thank god. "I'm not surprised," Tyler mused.  
  
"They belonged together. One is really annoying, and the other is just... egotistic. Actually, both of them are egotistic," Hank suggested.  
  
"True, to both," I commented.   
  
"Are you two finished with school yet?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Nope," I answered. "I still have a couple more years. I'm an intern at a hospital in Los Angeles, though." I'm still in med school. I did change my mind a few times over the past 10 years. While we were still EMTs, I wanted to become a cardio physician. Then I wanted to be a brain surgeon. But now I'm studying to become a pediatrician. I can't stay away from kids.  
  
"I did. Right now I'm a children psychologist in New York," Hank replied. Sam, the boy that we saved from a MVA several years back, motivated Hank to become a children psychologist. I guess we're both kid magnets.  
  
"How about you, Tyler?" I asked.  
  
"I still have a year left. But I'm a resident right now at Kingsport Hospital. They kinda made an... exception," he said, smiling. Last time I heard, he said he was going to become a physician. I'm not sure anymore, though.  
  
"That's good..." I said.  
  
"Yeah... So... what happened to you and Jamie?" He asked me casually.   
  
I shrugged. "Let's just say that 'opposite attracts' crap doesn't work for us anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that... we barely see each other anymore. Me with my school stuff and him with all his moto trainings. It's like we're on different sides of the country when we are really in the same city. We're both so busy with our own things we don't have time for each other."   
  
Tyler nodded. "Is he so busy that he can't even take some time to come to this reunion?"   
  
I shrugged again and sighed. "I don't know anymore..."  
  
Hank glanced at his watch. "I gotta go. My flight's in half an hour."  
  
"Already? We've only talked for what, half an hour?" Tyler complained jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, well. I still have a lot of stuff to do back home. But we'll keep in touch, right?"   
  
"Definitely," Tyler agreed, shaking hands with his long-time friend.  
  
"Maybe we can work out another reunion some time later," I suggested.  
  
Hank nodded. "Maybe."  
  
We said our goodbyes and Hank soon left the school and to the airport, leaving Tyler and I here.  
  
"You wanna go back to my place for coffee or something?" he offered. Having no other plans, I accepted.  
  
I smiled. "Sure."  
  
We made our way through all the people and managed to get to the parking lot. I followed him to his car.  
  
We got into his car and he started the engines. I was trying to think of something to talk about.   
  
"Did Brooke tell you she's getting married?" I asked casually as he turned on the car's mp3 player. It was songs from the Dido CD. I'm actually kind of surprise that he listens to it.  
  
"Yeah. She told me all the details about how Nick proposed to her, too," Tyler snickered.   
  
I laughed, too. "She told me that like, a million times... Are you gonna go to her wedding?"  
  
"If I get invited, yeah," Tyler joked. "Her wedding is about the only good thing that happened slash is going to happen lately."  
  
"Yeah... Let's just hope some other happy thing happen soon."  
  
Tyler nodded. Soon, he parked his car on his driveway and we got out. We walked to his house and he opened the door.  
  
"Come on in," he invited.  
  
I smiled and walked in. I managed to glance around the house while taking my coat off and hanging it on the coat hanger.   
  
Tyler walked in behind me and closed the door. Then, a little girl that seems to be about four ran out of the bedrooms and into where we were.   
  
"Daddy!"  
  
He swept her up with his hands and pulled her into a hug. The little girl looked so much like her...  
  
"Hey, Mr. Connell," a girl that looked about 14 or 15 came in.   
  
Tyler put her down, got his wallet out and took about 20 dollars out of it. "Thanks, Ashley," he said while handing her the money.  
  
The girl, Ashley, smiled. "Oh, I can't baby-sit next week 'cause we have a big game. But I can find you someone if you want."  
  
"That's okay. I'm just gonna stay home next weekend. Thanks anyway."  
  
"No prob.," she replied. Then, she kneeled down to Tyler's daughter. "Bye, girlie."  
  
"Bye!"   
  
"You can sit down if you want to, you know," Tyler said suddenly, after Ashley left.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"That was Alex's daughter," he informed me.  
  
"I knew she looked like someone. I just couldn't think of who."  
  
Tyler made his way to the kitchen and started making coffee. Then, I felt someone poking my arm. I turned around and found his daughter smiling at me.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly. I smiled at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Val," I answered in semi-baby-talk.  
  
"So is mine!" she replied, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Actually, her name's Ellen Valerie Connell. Caitie always liked the name 'Ellen' and we wanted you to be her namesake, so..." Tyler answered for her, coming back in with the coffee. "Two sugars, just the way you liked it."  
  
I took the cup gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome," he responded. "And we just call her 'Val'."  
  
"I see. And I couldn't help but notice her British accent..."  
  
"After she died, I decided to leave Kingsport. At the same time, my hospital's director received a call from a physician in England. Dr. Peter Carlson. He was one of the scientists that first mastered medical/genetic science," he explained.   
  
"Don't tell me..." My eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes. I worked with him for a couple of years. We started a research, but I couldn't finish it because William was diagnosed with cancer and I came back to spend time with him," Tyler continued. He and William have actually established a great stepfather-stepson relationship over the years. He even instructed, in his will, that Tyler inherits his boat and jaguar.   
  
"Plus, Caitie said that she would love our kids to have a British accent. She said it's 'romantic'," he said.  
  
I smiled. Then, I felt someone tugging my shirt gently. I looked down and saw Val. "Do you know my mummy?" she asked me, staring into my eyes.   
  
"Yes, she was my best friend. We were practically sisters.... Actually, we were blood sisters," I replied, smiling as I thought about that stupid essay competition.   
  
"Daddy says I look like her. Do I?" she continued. I looked at her. It's so obvious that she is Caitie and Tyler's daughter. She has Caitie's eyes and nose and Tyler's face shape.  
  
"You really, really do," I answered. I put down my cup on the coffee table and grabbed my purse, taking out an old picture of Caitie, Tyler, Jamie, Hank, and me. I pointed to Caitie. "That's your mommy."  
  
"She's pretty," Val whispered to the picture.   
  
"Yeah, she is." That picture was one of the few that Caitie didn't put on excessive makeup.   
  
"What's a blood sister?" she asked, rather sleepily. She yawned as she finished her question.  
  
I looked up at Tyler, who also saw her yawn and pointed at his watch. I got his signal almost immediately.  
  
"Tell you what. You go to bed now, and I'll tell you in the morning," I said, persuading her to go to sleep.  
  
"Ok! You promise?" she suggested, holding out her pinky.  
  
I hooked my pinky with hers. "Promise."  
  
She smiled and walked off to her room. Tyler followed her and came back out a minute later.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I don't think I could ever get her to bed without buying her more candy."  
  
I laughed. "You're welcome."  
  
I leaned my back against the couch. I reached for my coffee and took a sip out of it.   
  
"So, where are you staying?" Tyler asked.  
  
"At mom's. I mean, she might want some company, since Brooke's probably over at Nick's planning the wedding..." I replied and he nodded.   
  
Shortly after Jamie and I were married, my dad had another heart attack. This one was more fatal. He died about a week later. Jamie and I thought of moving back here to Kingsport, but I couldn't drop school and Jamie got his big break for motocross right at that time. I still wanted to come back, but Brooke told me she would watch mom and take care of her for me. It took her an hour to convince me to stay in Los Angeles.  
  
I glanced at my watch. It read 10:05. "I think I'd better go," I announced, standing up.  
  
"I'll call you," he stammered. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He just gave me a rather goofy grin.  
  
I smiled. This is reminding me so much of high school. "Ok," I replied, grabbing my coat. "I'll see you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
